The Journeyman
Initial Cost: 150k gp Current Stats * HP: 450 * AC: 12 * Armor Type: Wood * FWD Speed: 100ft, 11mph * Turn Speed: 15ft * Lift Speed: 20ft * Cargo Capacity: '''100 tons * '''Length: 150ft * Width : 30ft * Lift Crystals: 1 ** Power Required - 70 kW * Propulsion: 2-Core Aetheric Drive * Power Output: 120 kW (Small Core Crystal) * Weapons: None * Crew Required: '''3 ** Pilot ** Navigator ** Engineer Equipment Upgrades Propulsion All modes of propulsion can run for 12 hours before they need to recharge. Purchasing more drive crystals allows a hot-swap to mitigate this factor. * Aether Sails - Webbed nets that deploy on masts out the sides of the ship, much like wings. ** FWD Speed - 50ft (8 mph) ** Turn Speed - 10ft ** Power Required - 50kW ** Drive Crystals cannot be swapped out, must recharge full duration. ** Cost: 20k gp ** Drive Crystals: 1 * 2-Core Aetheric Drive - A set of crystals in brass housings which can exert force in one specific direction, used primarily for thrust. ** FWD Speed - 100ft (11 mph) ** Turn Speed - 15ft ** Power Required - None ** Cost: 100k gp ** Drive Crystals: 2 * 4-Core Aetheric Drive - A set of crystals in brass housings which can exert force in one specific direction, used primarily for thrust. ** FWD Speed - 150 ft (17 mph) ** Turn Speed - 20ft ** Power Required - 75 kW ** Requires no Fuel ** Cost: 150k gp ** Drive Crystals: 4 * '''Heroic Variant: Meteoric Drive - A set of four Drive Crystal which produce a jet flame to create thrust ** FWD Speed - 500 ft (57 mph) ** Turn Speed - 40ft ** Power Required - 500 kW ** Uses a cooling system, using 100 gallons of water an hour Power * Small Core Crystal ** Output - 120 kW ** Cost: 100k gp * Medium Core Crystal ** Output - 240 kW ** Cost: 250 gp * Large Core Crystal ** Output - 500 kW ** Cost: 750k gp * Dreadnought Core Crystal ** Output - 1000 kW ** Cost: 1.5m gp Weapons NOTE: all ships weapons deal maximum damage to structures and vehicles. * Cannon - Conventional gunpowder based cannon, can be loaded with a variety of shot. ** Cost: 20k gp ** Requires an action to load a cannonball, one action to load a charge ** Harpoon System - Attached reel of chain at base of cannon to large metal spear harpoon. Requires 25gp worth of gunpowder per shot. *** Damage: 3d10 Piercing Damage *** Cost: 10k gp ** Cannon Ball - 50gp per shot, 25gp worth of gunpowder per shot. *** Damage: 3d10 Bludgeoning, 2d10 Fire Damage, 50 structure damage ** Explosive Charge - 150gp per shot, 25gp worth of gunpowder *** Damage: 8d6 Fire Damage, 20ft radius ** Heroic Variant: Last Gift of the King *** Cost: 250k gp *** Double the caliber **** Cannon Balls are 200gp per shot, 75 gp worth of gunpowder **** 8d10 Bludgeoning, 4d10 Fire, 120 structure damage. *Aetheric Cannon - Uses a crystal to drive a lightning blast, requires no ammunition **Cost: 75k gp **Aetheric Blast - 6d10 Lightning Damage **Takes one round to recharge **'Heroic Variant: '''Banshee's Wail ***Cost: 300k gp ***Damage: 10d10 Lightning Damage in a Line ****Requires two rounds to recharge Armor * Wood ** AC: 12 ** No Speed Penalty ** Flammable ** Price: Comes Standard * Iron ** AC: 14 ** -10 ft FWD / -5 ft Side ** Price: 50k gp * Steel ** AC: 16 ** -10 ft FWD / -5 ft Side ** Price: 100k gp * '''Heroic Variant:' Mithril ** AC: 16 ** No Speed Penalty Crew Pilot * Samuel Cliffstone ** Human, Male, Middle Aged (42) ** Experience: High (significantly lowered by drunkenness) ** A drunkard at the best of times. He is capable of piloting, and even has some experience in combat manoeuvres, but years of drink have slowed his reflexes and dulled his decision making. Is honestly a little desperate for work. ** Pay: 800g/month * Elissa Sagegrove ** Female, Half-elf, Young-Middle (208, human terms early 30s) ** Experience: Moderate ** Elissa has seen more than her fair share of the skies, but much of it has been in trading. She yearns for the thrill of adventure and combat, pushing the envelope and making a name for herself. This leads her to be somewhat reckless at times, and could use more experience in combat, but has a very solid foundation. ** Pay: 1600g/month * Jelvot Ogarne ** Male, Half-elf, Middle-Aged (302, appears mid-40s) ** Experience: Very High ** Former navy pilot, very versed in combat and tactics, rough around the edges though from a personality perspective, though honest and hard working. ** Pay: 2000g/month * '''Heroic Variant: '''Grav Thorpe ** Male, Elf, Middle-Young (240, appears late 20s) ** Experience: Very High ** A former mercenary for the Wandering Seacats, is the sole survivor of the tragedy that took their lives. Grav's reflexes are legendary, and his spatial awareness is not to be challenged. He is cocky, but backs that up with the skills he says he has. ** Pay: 2500g/month, is currently contracted to another airship crew. Navigator * Lia Xay ** Human, Female, Young (18) ** Experience: Low ** Very experienced with maps and theoretical geography, but next to no experience real-world, so is unfamiliar with weather patterns, aerial dangers, etc. Eager to make a name for herself. ** Pay: 800g/month * Eiman Shurhil ** Human, Male, Young Adult (29) ** Experience: Medium ** Has extensive experience on the trade routes to the major cities, though has done very little with the areas outside major townships. Is STAUNCH in his love of law and order, very against illegal activity. ** Pay: 1000g/month * Adele Fallenbraid ** Human, Female, Middle-Aged (45) ** Eexperience: High ** Has been on many different kinds of ships. Is very familiar with both civilized trade routes, and illegal smuggling ones, along with navigating to remain undetected. ** Pay: 1500g/month Engineer * Travers McGilroy ** Male, Human, Young (18) ** Experience: Low ** Fresh from the Academy, has never been on a vessel proper. He is skittish and doubtful of his abilities, yet nevertheless he desires to work with airships more than anything. ** Pay: 2500g/month (Minimum Wage for Academy Recruits, cannot be bargained lower) * Finkle Dask ** Female, Dwarf, Young Adult (appears 27 in human years) ** Experience: Medium ** Has worked on several vessels, mostly commercial, though her brother works on a combat vessel so she's familiar with the operations therein. Takes no bullshit, and will bail at the first sign of treachery or dishonesty. Knows her worth. ** Pay: 4000g/month * '''Heroic Variant: '''Emilia Comsworth ** Female, Human, MId-Adult (34) ** Experience: VERY HIGH ** Broken and maddened by the loss of her family during the events of the Hollow Night, she seeks vengeance against those that caused it above all else and uses that pain to drive her. She is however one of the brightest mechanical minds on the continent, if not the world. ** Pay: None, must be convinced.